Time Travel Mishap Book 1
by GothicGhostQueen
Summary: When the gang travel into the future to see what's changed, they end up bending the time stream, causing a rip. Will the gang fix it before times up? might go up to T l8r. - Hiatus
1. here we go again

Time Travel Mishap Book 1 Ch.1

"Hey, Ferb, remember when we traveled twenty years into the future?" asked Phineas.

Ferb nodded his head yes, and continued to listen.

"Why don't we do it again? See what's changed since we were last there."

"Okay," replied Ferb.

Opening the gate, Isabella walked in and said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're gonna go time traveling again. Wanna come?" asked Phineas.

"Sure," she replied.

The trio, along with the platypus, headed to the museum. Unbeknowest to the fact that Candace was following them.

"Dad, check this out. One of the first attempts at a time machine," said Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Her and her father, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, were at the Museum of Science and Natural History. She did not, however, know that her father only came here to work on the time machine she was looking at.

"Lame," she soon did say.

As the left the exhibit, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Perry entered the museum, and as they entered the time machine, Candace and Dr. D (I can't stand spelling his name.) climbed into the back.

"Twenty years into the future, here we go," said Phineas.

Once they landed, the future was not how they remembered it. Everything was in ruins, kinda like how it was when Furture Candace busted the boys. No human paid any attention to them, they just kept walking toward a giant factory in the middle of Future Danville.

"What happened?" asked Isabella.

Just then, figure emerged from the shadows and walked towards them. Dressed from head to toe in black, the could not see the figure's face.

"What are you doing here?" it asked in a deep voice.

Candace stepped out of her hiding spot behind the time machine and said, "My idiot brothers wanted to come to the future, but I guess the broke it."

The figure replied, "They didn't break the future, it's been like for five years. Follow me it isn't safe here."

The group along with Dr. D, who came out of hiding, headed to a familiar place. The Flynn-Fletcher residence. Once the entered the backyard, an opening came underneath them and they fell. Until they reached what Ferb thought of as the headquarters.

The two boys, girls, evil scientist, and platypus looked up to find that the figure was a female.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.


	2. Into the base

"Isabella?" said the gang.

"Well, an older version," she replied, "Get up and keep moving. I suspect the rest of my team will want to meet you. Especially you." Older Isabella pointed at Dr. D.

As they walked through the tunnels, a little girl, no older than four with bright red hair, ran up to the Older Isabella yelling "Mommy! Mommy! Isaac, blew up my room again.

"Is that the explosion I heard? I thought that was your uncle mixing chemcials," she said with a smile, "Could you guys wait out here for a moment? I need to have a word with my daughter."

The group nodded their heads yes as she went inside her daughters room.

"Who did you marry Isabella?" asked Candace. Isabella was about to respond, but they could here Isabella_2 yelling from inside the room.

"ISAAC FREDERIC FLYNN! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THAT'S THE 5TH TIME YOU BLEW UP YOUR BROTHER'S ROOM!"

"I guess that answers that," said Isabella_1.

Isabella_2 soon exited the room. "Sorry, if you heard any of that. Her uncle says she takes after her father."

No one said a thing, especially Phineas and Isabella_1. They were experiencing a thing called an "awkward moment."

"Attention, Agent Flynn, Agent One needs you and your visitors to his office in five minutes," said a voice over the loud speaker. Isabella_2 briefly talked to them about what would happen in the meeting.

As they were walking, a woman with brown hair ran past them. She was of medium height with dark blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wore a white lab coat over a black t-shirt and brown pants. On her left hand was a wedding ring. Following the girl was a boy, no more than thirteen, with brown eyes and hair.

"Hey, Iz," the woman said.

"Hey Nessa, hey Charlie," replied Isabella_2, "These guys are our younger selves from the past, minus you Nessa. Charlie, you didn't exist yet."

Nessa nodded, then walked Charlie to the room marked, Bomb Testing.

"Excuse me, but why did she just bring him into a bomb testing zone?" asked Candace.

"Those two are our top experts in explosives, besides her husband," replied Isabella_2.

"Whose that?" asked Dr.D.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Isabella_2 led them to a room called Search and Perg. She explained it would only make sure they didn't have any weapons. This was bad news for Perry, he always carried something just in case he ran into Doofenscmirtz. Before stepping into the room, Perry snuck away and waited outside.

'If they do these checks often, I'm screwed,' thought the little monotreme.


End file.
